British Published Patent Application No. 2 282 651 describes an electric vehicle having a hydraulic braking system. One wheel brake cylinder of the hydraulic braking system is assigned to each wheel of the vehicle, the wheel brake cylinder being connected to the master brake cylinder of the hydraulic braking system via at least one brake line. Furthermore, an electric motor, with the aid of which additional deceleration of the assigned wheel is to be achievable, is situated at at least one of the wheels.